


The Lookout

by carwood



Series: nsfw ask meme [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hiking, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: prompt: outdoor/public sex





	The Lookout

"What are you doing, Babe?" Roe asks, as Babe is pulling off his shirt. It not that Roe doesn't enjoy the sight of it, it was just definitely a surprise. 

"It's hot out here!" Babe explains, throwing the shirt over his shoulder.

"You're lucky there are no mosquitos." Spina says, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys aren't fuckin' hot too?" Babe asks, fanning himself as they walk through the forest. Hiking was Spina's idea, which Roe quickly agreed to. Babe was a bit harder to convince, but Spina had promised him that the view of the lake at the end of the trail would be well worth it.

"We're hot but we have decency." Roe jokes.

"Aye!" Babe shouts, frowning at Roe.

"We're almost to the lookout." Spina says, pointing up the trail to the wooden deck that looked down onto the lake. 

"Thank god." Babe huffed, stomping ahead flopping down onto the bench. 

"Doesn't even bother to look at the view." Roe shakes his head, going to the edge of the deck and leaning against the railing. Spina joins him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Roe leans into his embrace, letting his head rest as they look at the lake below them. 

Roe turns to the side, kissing Spina's cheek before moving lower to his jawline. Spina's hand grips onto his shoulder and he lets out a breathy sigh as Roe's lips ghost over his neck.

"I see, you're just going to leave me out." Babe pouts, crossing his arms. 

"Not at all." Roe chuckles, sliding away from Spina and crouching down in front of Babe, resting his hands on his knees and spreading them apart.

"We're in public!" Spina hisses as Roe's hands reach for the zipper on Babe's shorts. 

"Nobody is here anyways." Roe shrugs. The parking lot was completely empty when they pulled in, but that didn't stop Spina from being nervous. Babe was smirking as Roe undid his pants. He lifts his hips so they can be pulled down to rest around his ankles. 

Roe starts working his lips on Babe's thighs, pressing kisses and gently nipping the sensitive spots. Babe lets out a light groan, threading a hand through his hair. Spina sighs in surrender and takes a seat on the bench. 

"Take your pants off, too." Roe commands, nudging Spina's knee.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He sighs, standing up and pulling his shorts and underwear off and laying them down on the bench so he could sit on them. Roe smirks, taking Spina's soft cock into his hand, stroking him to get him hard.

The hand in Roe's hair tightens as Babe wants attention back on him. Roe keeps moving on Spina as he presses open-mouth kisses against Babe's cock, which was still covered by his underwear. 

"Not that I'm not loving this, Gene, but get a move on." Babe whines. 

"Patience." Roe warns, but reaches in his underwear and takes his cock out. Babe throws his head back as Roe's lips stretch around the head of his cock, sucking on it. Spina leans in and kisses Babe's neck, sucking in the sensitive spot he knows so well.

The thrill of doing this in public, in nature, with the possibility of getting caught made Roe's heart rate increase and cock swell in his pants. He knew that he could take his time and edge Spina and Babe, but he wanted to get back home, where they had lube and condoms. Roe moves his head lower, taking all of Babe's cock into his mouth.

Babe pushes Roe's hand off of Spina's cock, replacing it with his own. Roe places both his hands on Babe's thighs, bobbing up and down faster. Babe gasps as Roe pulls off, only to lick the tip of his cock, taking the precome into his mouth.

"Fuck." Spina gasps, leaning his head against Babe's shoulder as his hand moves to play with his balls. 

Babe tries to keep up with stroking Spina's cock but as he nears his orgasm he lets his hand drop away. Spina sighs and takes himself into his hand.

"Fuck, I'm close. Fuck." Babe whines. Roe pulls off Babe's cock, letting Babe take over with his hand. Spina and Babe were both close to coming at this point, with Roe sitting between them, mouth wide open and tongue out for their come.

Spina groans and releases himself, come landing in Roe's mouth but also getting on his chin and cheek. Roe leans into Spina, kissing his spent cock and licking up the remaining come that was leaking out of him. 

"Need ya mouth." Babe says. Roe kisses the tip of Spina's cock one more time before turning to Babe. Babe comes quickly, getting all over Roe's face. Roe moans, loving the feeling of being covered in come.

Babe continues to stroke himself gently before letting his hand fall, leaning back against Spina. Roe chuckles, cleaning up the come on his face with his finger. He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of his two boyfriends, slumped against each other, cocks out. 

"Better not post that anywhere." Babe jokes, hissing as he tucks his sensitive cock back into his underwear. 

"Can we just get home so y'all can take care of me?" Roe asks, raising an eyebrow.


End file.
